untaerfandomcom-20200215-history
Untaer
Untaer is the world in which all books and other media of the Untaer Archives take place in. It is described as a large, diverse planet, about two-thirds the size of Earth, and has one moon orbiting it called Jalran. Untaer rotates on a horizontal axis, and hence the planet's sun rises to the North, and sets to the South. Description Untaer is a planet as diverse as the Earth is, and it has all sorts of terrain and vegetation growing all over. The planet has four large continents, as well as numerous islands, small and large, which are separate from the continents. Its continents are arranged with two in the Northern Hemisphere of the planet, two in the Southern Hemisphere, and the fifth "continent", a collection of many islands called Ghuersa, lies in the centre of the planet's map. Around it, the continents Huranaifale (North-western), Jurlafale (North-eastern), Senraslihil (South-eastern) and Jhalinfale (South-western) lie. Inhabitants Untaer is home to many peoples, races and species of creature. The diverse nature and layout of the land means that different species are adept to different climates, and each race and breed of animal, human or other differs as much from the others as they do from each species. Humans : Main article: Human Humans on Untaer are more-or-less the same as those in the real world, and have the same emotions as needs as we do as well. They also share the same lust for power and wealth, and this is the cause of the many wars between them near-constant fighting that plagues Untaer. Humans are notably adept at warfare, good fighters and weapon smiths, and, though they do not have the same strength physically as some other races, they make up for it with their ingenuity, inventing technologies vastly more advanced than most other races, from weaponcraft to architecture. Humans are far more numerous and powerful than any other species of animal or creature, and control most of the world's land, even organising themselves into different tribes and empires that are the size of continents. Elriéneth : Main article: Elriéneth Elriéneth are a mysterious race of human-like creatures that once held the top power of Untaer. They are not unlike humans in appearance and mind, though there are some significant differences. Elriéneth have large, unnaturally bright eyes, and their features are far more refined than humans. Their sculpted faces and shapely bodies have been described as "beyond perfect" by human scholars, and their minds, too, are different from humans. They have a kind of sixth sense that humans do not possess, that allows them to commune with nature and "feel" energy around them. They use this in battle as well as in peacetime, and it makes fighting Elriéneth very difficult, as they are almost able to anticipate their opponent's next moves. Elriéneth are the only beings on Untaer that can safely wield magic, though they do so sparingly. They are not a war-mongering race, and do not have much skill in weapon or armour making. When they need to fight, they employ human smiths for those needs, such as the apprentices of the Cohferro Valley. Vackha : Main article: Vackha Vackha are a race of unruly and violent creatures that infest the dark corners of most continents. They are more or less human in appearance, though they are shorter, hunched over, and have black, ugly faces, with deep-set eyes and large mouths that hold large, sharpened teeth. They are very strong and cunning when it comes to battle, but do not care much for cultured things like art or jewellery. The Vackha do not have a leader, and do not have nations or unified armies. They have different tribes and sects led by a strong member of said tribe or sect, and often war with each other for supremacy. Thankfully for the human inhabitants of Untaer, this often keeps the Vackha occupied and relatively harmless, but some of the larger groups of Vackha have been known to raid and pillage cities. However, because of their ways of fighting and bickering amongst themselves, they cannot do more than this, and do not conquer or war with nations of humans. It is often said that if they did band together under one leader, it would be the end for humans. "Like an intelligent Vackha" is a commonly used term around Huranaifale, meaning unbeatable, or very strong. Demons : Main article: Demon Demons are a strange race of creatures around Untaer. They all have different "breeds" and each is very varied, the way common dogs are, and it would be difficult, at a glance, to say that two breeds are of the same race. There are a few main and most common breeds of Demon listed below. * The most common kind of Demon is the Uranakai, or Redsnout. These dwell in the northernmost reaches of Huranaifale, and the west of Jhalinfale. They are said to originally come from islands far afleet of other civilization. Their appearance is tall, at least six feet high, with shiny red skin (of varying shades), a chiselled and elongated snout, with two large horns atop their heads (horns can vary as much as hair can for humans). They have two thick, strong legs, as well as two long and muscular arms, each tipped with four claws – three "finger claws" and one "thumb claw". They also have short tails that are used for balance. These Demons are not as uncivilized as one might think, and live in towns that they build by hollowing out cliffs in many places and dwelling inside their homely caves. Some of the Redsnouts wear clothing and in one particular city, the human-built Iratomai in northern Nekosan, they live in harmony amongst humans. * Another common breed, the Sath'teun (meaning Slicktongue), are also found in places such as Iratomai, though not in as great numbers. They are shorter than Uranakai, standing at about five to six feet tall, and have dark green skin shades and paler, sandy-coloured underbellies. They two have horns, though theirs are smaller and not as varied, and long, serpentine tails with poisonous barbs on the ends. Their eyes are red and beady, and they have extremely long and versatile tongues, earning them their name. The tongues, at about a metre in length, are used to find food in deep burrows and holes that riddle the swampy landscape of Jurlafale, where modern-day Kosaphen lies, which was their home. These Demons have been known to forge weapons like spears andother polearms, and occasionally war with Redsnouts in Huranaifale. * A less common but equally as influential breed of Demon is the Guathra, a word meaning bi-gendered. Guathra are hermaphroditic Demons that dwell in some of the smaller and more secluded islands of Ghuersa, where they live in secular communities and tribes. Unlike their brethren, the Uranakai, Guathra are not war-like or violent, though they are strong and will defend their families and tribes if necessary. Their appearances vary slightly, and they have skin tones which can be any pigment from pale blue to dark red. Each of them appear as females, though they are all hermaphrodties and have both male and female reproductive organs. Amanua : Main article: Amanua A race of small, wily and inventive creatures, called Amanua, meaning "little people". They have come to be known to most humans and other races as "goblins". This they find very insulting, and it is unwise to call them this to their faces. They have pale yellow skin and small stumps of horns atop their heads. They grow to about four feet tall maximum, though what they lack in size they make up for in cunning. Goblins build their own dwellings, many of them being underground or inside mountains, for they have very good eyes for seeing in the dark. They are generally looked upon as scum and fodder, and in most places of the world have been hunted to near extinction. The only places they are now very numerous are in the deserts of Bahna and Hinorial. Myths : Main article: Myth This ancient race of demon-like creatures has no true name, or if it did, it has been forgotten. They are now known far-and-wide as "Myths". Generally, most of the populace do not believe they ever existed, and merely use them as a bedtime story to scare children. However, they did, at one time, exist in great abundance, though most of them are now dead. In the 900s, there was a large movement to have them all hunted down and culled, and in their homeland of Naiakana the King Rumarekk prided himself on having killed three hundred Myths. Now they have dwindled to but a handful around the world. Haireqash : Main article: Haireqash A strange race of lizard-like men that reside in the mountains of Northern Senraslihil and Western Jhalinfale. Haireqash (which literally means lizard-men) are hostile and vicious creatures, and do not get on well with anybody at the best of times. When angered, they become frenzied and very dangerous. However, they are not a wholly destructive race, and in their own communities value skills such as craftsmenship and hunting, as well as food-preparation. When left alone they tend to be docile, though if interrupted or threatened, they stop at nothing to protect their tribes. In battle, they fight with sharpened stone weapons and wooden spars used as spears. Dragons : Main article: Dragon Proud and marvellous to behold, Dragons were among the first races to be noted among the Ancient People of Untaer in the Age of Discovery. When first they found them, they looked upon the graceful giants with fear and awe simultaneously, and, though they attempted to destroy them out of terror, and felled a few, they eventually regarded them highly and some tribes began to worship them as anointed ones of the gods. In places like Huranaifale, they worshipped Dragons (particularly blue Dragons) as gods themselves, and this belief eventually formed the basis for the Danethan Religion. In the closing years of the Age of Magic, the people that inhabited the area Kosaphen now stands in, who had met with the Elriéneth and felt threatened by their use of Magic, tamed many Dragons, primarily green, and waged a catastrophic war on the Elriéneth, who were driven into hiding where a great deal of them remain to this day. History Untaer's history is long and bloody, though there are conflicting theories on most subjects, not least of which how Untaer came into being. However, most of history has been categorised into several Ages, which most, if not all scholars and educators agree are finite. Pre-Historic Times : Main article: Age of Creation In times before writing, civilzations and perhaps humans themselves, the world of Untaer was created. Though there are multiple theories and beliefs held by different people and races, it is still unclear as to how it came into being. Before the Ancient People, Untaer's first and arguably greatest civilization, there was no history, and thus the Pre-Historic Times of Untaer (sometimes called the Age of Creation) are dificult to document. All that is known about this period is that several of the races of Untaer came into being, and humans did exist, though they were hunter-gatherers, uncivilized and disorganised. Age of Birth : Main article: Age of Birth The first comprehensively documented Age, the Age of Birth is the time at which most decide history begins. While the debatable Age of Creation lasted an unknown number of years, perhaps thousands or millions from creation to the discovery of the Ancient People, the Age of Birth documents all of the definite records, shown by archaeological digs and other such discoveries, from the time at which civilizations began to form, to the discovery and use of bronze in Untaer. Collectively, the Age of Birth was about 10000 years long, and in that time, the people of the time cease being marauding scavangers and start to settle and build villages, and one called Tomai is constructed in northern Huranaifale. This insignificant place will later become Iratomai, a huge and industrious city. Some years later, two tribes begin to fight over food, the first ever recorded conflict in Untaer. Age of Discovery : Main article: Age of Discovery After the discovery of bronze, the world of Untaer was a different place. The newly-formed tribes now had something which united them. They began to make more tools, fashioning chisels and axes and spears and bows, while others began to learn the skills of firelighting and cookery. Soon, tribes had jobs and positions, and from them, they began to build governments and feudal systems that would eventually become great empires and kingdoms. The Ancient People came about from several of these tribes in Huranaifale, where the country of Bhana would later stand. Soon, people were spreading out and travelling again, hoping to build their towns on better soil. If they found better land, and there was someone living there, then their warriors fought and won the land, and the borders of the Ancient People expanded. This period was at least 2000 years long, and in that time, the Ancient Civilization had come into being, travelled across the land, documenting all they saw, and gave names to all things they found, the land around them, their homes, their jobs, other races, the moon and sun and even the entire planet. Most of these names have still survived today, and the word "Untaer" itself comes from their language, meaning "our earth". The village of Tomai became larger, and soon it was a town, acting as the capital settlement of the Ancient People, who now had villages all over their section of land. Within three years, it was a city, and had organised together a force of the strongest warriors in the land. This became the first police force in Untaer, and soon tools such as spears and bows, which had previously been used only for hunting, became weapons. In this Age, the Amanua were discovered, as were the ferocious Dragons, multiple breeds of Demons, and even the illusive Haireqash. After nearly two thousand years of history and culture, the Ancients had touched all four corners of the map and spread their empire across the world. It all came to an end, however, when the Ancient People met with the Elriéneth, a mysterious race of people who could manipulate their surroundings with a substance they called "Eiana", which they could see, unlike humans, with their sense of "Írien". Age of Magic : Main article: Age of Magic When the Ancient People saw the displays and festivals of the Elriéneth, of their love and knowledge of the woods and the natural world, they became enthralled. The great caravans of people who had set off from their homelands became divided. Some of them began to worship the Elriéneth, as they had worshipped Dragons, while others threw themselves at the knees of the Elriéneth and begged to learn the ways of Eiana, which they later called magic. Some groups of the humans envied the Elriéneth, and attempted to attack and steal what they had, but the Elriéneth bested them always. The Elriéneth decided that it was not right for them to be there, and instead boarded their large boats and sailed back to their homes in Senraslihil. However, before they go, they agree to take on a large number of the Ancients who asked to be taught magic, because they saw how well-made and expertly crafted their weapons were. These they take on their barges and employ them as apprentices, allowing them to roam freely around their kingdom and build their illages where they like, provided their craftsmen work for the Elriéneth where needed. However, one Elriéneth barge was set upon by those of the Ancients who hated them, and after much of a battle, the humans killed all of the Elriéneth on board. After taking their riches and impliments, most of which were either art or tools for extracting magic, which were unable to be used by the humans, the leader of these Ancients, a man named Garn, took the barge and all of the loot back to Tomai, an astounding 2000 miles away. Fall of the Ancients The arrival of the Elriéneth was the beginning of the end for the Ancient People, who had once been so prosperous and influential in Untaer. With half of his followers gone with the Elriéneth to be apprentices, Garn returned to his city and was welcommed as a hero by the people. He made his way to the leader of the city, King Hatharu's palace, and told him all of what had transpired. Hatharu became angry, and knew that his empire was threatened by these magic-wielding Elriéneth. He ridiculed Garn for being unable to defeat them in battle, and spat at the gifts that Garn had returned with. Garn became angry in turn, and attempted to attack the king. He was restrained and killed by guards, but word of the attack went out into the streets. The populace were shocked. Garn had been a hero to them, a man who had braved the world and seen so much. Riots broke out in the streets. The people of the city were divided; those who supported the king, and those who had supported Garn. Soon, the entire city was in chaos, and the empire was soon to follow. Every man with some power broke away and formed his own nation, and there was no order. The king died and was not replaced; instead, the government split up and took their families, along with all the loot they could steal, as far way from Tomai as possible. Within three years all of the Ancient People's work had been undone. Their land was gone, taken by rival tribes or those who had enough power to keep some kind of following. Soon, languages were changed, dialects formed, colours and flags drawn up and the world became like it had been before: a mass of tribes and communities squabbling over lands. The Wielding of Magic Generations later, travellers from one of the new human kingdoms called Hinorial arrived on the shores of the Elriéneth-controlled Senraslihil. They were greeted by the Elriéneth, who asked about the old Ancient Kingdom. The Hinorials told them of the Fall of the Ancients, and many of those descended from the Ancient People who lived there were devastated at how much they had lost. Their kingdom lay in ruins, and now, in its wake, was a mesh of countries and kingdoms, all of which seemed foreign to them. The Elriéneth, however, seemed just as devastated. The elders of their race had seen the horrific consequences of meddling with outsiders before: the last time they had tried to meet with them, it had led to the downfall of that empire. But now, with every man and his horse forming his own empire and kingdom, the Elriéneth feared that they would be invaded and overrun. In an attempt to stop this from happening, the Elriéneth quickly made friends with the leader of the Hinorials, a young man named Darius, who was the heir to his kingdom's throne. The leader of the Elriéneth married off his daughter, Laedaneth, to Darius, and taught him the secrets of their magic. At the same time, Elriéneth barges were once more launched and they set sail to each continent, again extending hands of peace and attempting to dazzle the populace with displays of magic and wonderment. In some places it went well, but in some, it went dreadfully, dreadfully wrong. Firstly, Darius became obsessed by magic. He ended up trying to drain the whole land of magic in the hope of gaining more power into his golden scepter, a gift from the Elriéneth at his wedding which let him withdraw magic from the natural world, and soon the Elriéneth leader became very angry with him. Darius and Laedaneth were banished, and fled back to Hinorial, where Darius killed his father with magic and became the leader of his kingdom. This eventually led to the Magic Wars, a catastrophic conflict which engulfed the whole of Huranaifale, and lasted nearly a hundred years. In Jurlafale, where the Kriun Tribe had formed and made their own country, which they later called Kosaphen, the Elriéneth's attempt at preserving their kingdom backfired completely. The Kriun were terrified at the prospect of the Elriéneth's magic and took arms against them. Knowing they could not fight against the strange power that the Elriéneth had, the Kriun tamed several hundred Dragons, which they had lived among for many years, and fought against the Elriéneth in what became known later as the War of Bitter Tragedy. It devastated the Elriéneth population, and their entire fleet was destroyed. Not content with this, the Kriun used the Dragons and waged war on Senraslihil, destroying many of the cities and villages that the Elriéneth had made. They were eventually driven into hiding, and now only a small number of them remain, dwelling mainly in forests and hills. Many of the Elriéneth's apprentices, the tribes of Ancients that had followed them from Huranaifale, escaped and became independent again; the Bemerah and Burja Tribes, and the Siun Tribe, which sailed across the sea to Jhalinfale. The Cohferro Tribe, however, remained in the service of the Elriéneth, and protected the valley which was the only entrance to the Elriéneth's secret kingdom. And thus, with the death of the Ancient People, the destruction of the Elriéneth and the beginning of the Magic Wars, the Age of Magic came to an end, at just 400 years. Age of War : Main article: Age of War The Magic Wars were the largest conflict fought in Untaer when they began, and they were by far the most bloody. Each side lost countless men, and almost every battle ended in a bloody and horrific stalemate; countless dead and very little ground gained. It raged until the year 97 of the Age of War, whereupon the priests and scholars of both the Hinorial Territories and the Nekosan Kingdoms met and agreed that the war would be the death, not just of their countries, but of the world. They agreed to stop the madness, and all magic users were called out of action. They took everyone who had used magic, both in war and in domestic situations, and had them executed. This, while it was an enormous figure, was nothing compared with how many lives it would save. The few who still could wield magic took all of their powers and moved to each of the continents in the world, contacting every magic user they could find on the other continents and asking them to stop using magic. Those who refused were killed, and their magic items taken to remote locations, where they were each stored in huge "magic wells" that were sealed with all sorts of enchantments and spells. There were six of these in total; one deep in The Barlans, a mountain range in Bhana and Sjura, one in the swamps of Kosaphen, one in Zafferina, one in the Vortigern Islands, one on the summit of Mount Ryshese and one deep in the deserts of the Siun Empire. With magic gone, both sides hoped that the war itself would stop too. However, no such thing was achieved, and the war continued, albeit without magic. The Hinorials and Nekosans would continue to fight for hundreds of years in a war known as the Nekosan - Hinorial War. In the next few hundred years numerous wars break out in many countries around Untaer, primarily in the north, where the most heavily-populated countries are. Danetha and Sjura, two fairly sized nations in Huranaifale, declare war on each other in 530. Civil war breaks out in Naiakana in 624 and will not be resolved until 631, when King Maltheikk unites the country and several outlying islands under one banner. Danetha and Sjura declare peace in 772, but it is sure to be short-lived. All the while the Nekosan - Hinorial War wages, the Hinorials relying heavily on mercenaries from Al-Tahash and Bhana for several years. Finally, in the year 976, both the Nekosan family and the Hinorial family tire of war, and ask for peace. Age of Exploration For some, the end of the war in Huranaifale marked the end of the Age of War. Because of the mass excursion that occurred following the year 1100, some call the following 500-or-so years the "Age of Exploration". However, opinion on this subject is divided, as there was still much war in this era, and the Age of Exploration is usually just referred to as a period in the Age of War, if at all. In 1100, Jhalinfale comes almost solely under the banner of Xanamaris, a mighty Siun warlord and tribal leader. However, just 63 years later, the first of many ships dispatched from the highly-advanced Northern Hemisphere of Untaer, bearing the flag of Kosaphen, arrives on the shores of Jhalinfale and fairly soon word reaches home about a lush new world filled with vast forests and large mountains. In 1171, another fleet of Kosapheni boats arrives, led by General Koatesh, a brilliant tactician and warrior. Koatesh initially dislikes the area, but claims to have a vision of the god Khanekai, appearing to him in the form of a bird and convincing him to stay. This was the beginning of a period in which masses of refugees and explorers from the northern countries fled south in search of untouched lands of great natural beauty. In this time, citizens of Naiakana sailed south in their great longships to find the frozern north of Jhalinfale a fitting home. Craetarin ships sailed west to find the penninsula of Lareoss a fine place to settle. Penetharan exiles found refuge in Jhalinfale in their new country of Canthara, and, and following war waged on Kosaphen by the Vousana islanders, yet more Kosapheni citizens fled their country and, led by a man named Krallash, they found the country of Mescanith at the same time as the Craetarin Alliance found their way there. This prompted the First War of Mescanith in 1218, and later, when the Craetarin Alliance disbanded, the Second War of Mescanith in 1243. In 1218, ships from Danetha first sailed to Jhalinfale after everyone else and siezed much of the Siun tribal land and formed New Danetha. Within a few years, disaster strikes Old Danetha, however. Sjuran forces, who have been waiting years for an opportune moment, attack and overrun the country, destroying and ravaging it in its weakened state. Because of this, Emperor Sacrein, the Danethan Emperor of the time, began a bloody crusade on Sjura and all of her allies, including the Siun tribesmen and the people of the new country of Nareikk, in a conflict which became known as the Sacrein Campaign. The war waged for 12 years, until Sacrein died, but the conflicts did not stop. Nareikk and Danetha were locked in war, with Canthara and Lareoss getting caught up in the crossfire, until 1246, when Danetha withdrew after the Battle of Laberan Fields, in which the Nareikkers fought with such ferocity that the Emperor of Danetha himself, Camadrai II, who was present at the battle, fled back to his capital of Thelarnesis. ::: This article is 'UNDER CONSTRUCTION' and not yet completed. Category:Locations